My Best Friends Wedding
by SummerBreeze04
Summary: Poppin' Cherries Contest Entry. Eric and Sookie reunite at Amelia and Tray's wedding.


"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: My Best Friends Wedding**

**Pen name: SummerBreeze04**

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): Virgin**

**Primary Players: Sookie & Eric**

**Beta'd by: Sunkisz**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/**

What made Amelia finally give in and decide to marry Tray is still a mystery to me, but I'm sure glad she did. He has wanted to marry her since we were in high school, although no one really thought he was serious then. Amelia always had some strong opinions about marriage. She decided that if two people love each other, it's fine to shack up and have kids without that pesky piece of paper making things "official." In my opinion, I think she just wants to be able to feel free to leave a person without all the extra conflict, but I guessed if you witnessed your own parents marriage falling apart, it wouldn't give you much hope for yourself.

Tray and Amelia balanced each other out. Where Amelia was carefree, Tray was responsible. Where Tray was quiet and thoughtful, Amelia was loud and opinionated. They complemented each other nicely, and I was so happy that two of my best friends found that in each other.

Amelia had chosen me to be her maid of honor and I jumped at the chance. I had never been a part of a wedding ceremony, so I was thoroughly excited. She didn't want to hire a wedding planner, so we did most of the planning and preparations while her father would foot the bill. We hired a local restaurant for the catering and cake, and our friend Lafayette to double up the decorator and the DJ for the reception. We met with a few local photographers and decided on William Compton. He had some photos published in fashion magazines, so Amelia was impressed.

The ceremony and reception were taking place in Monroe. We were lucky to get the reception hall in the hotel where the happy couple would be spending the night. We nabbed it because there was supposed to be another wedding there that day, but the bride had backed out. I thought that little piece of information was going to set Amelia off in a rant about how marriages could fall apart before they began, but she never faltered.

The last thing we had to do was get our dresses. When we went dress shopping Amelia was like a kid in a candy store. She always loved shopping! She said I could pick out my own dress as maid of honor but she would pick out bridesmaids dresses, which was fine by me. She chose two of the most diverse women to be bridesmaids. Our childhood friends Tara and Pam. Those two are polar opposites when it came to fashion. Hell, when it came to anything. I thought I would have a hard enough time finding something I liked let alone what would satisfy the tastes of two different women.

The hall would be decorated in lilac and ivory colors, and I found the most beautiful dress to match that theme. It was a strapless dress that stopped mid-calf, with an empire waist with beaded accents at the waist. The bridesmaids dresses were similar to mine being the same color except shorter with spaghetti straps, with a bubble hem and a sash at the waist. As I was turning in the mirror, Amelia came from her dressing room with a store associate to show me the dress she had chosen.

Amelia was breathtaking. Her gown was allover beaded corded lace, in a A-line with a satin ribbon at the waist. It was a simple dress but Amelia looked like a princess, and it fit her like a glove (which I was sure Tray would appreciate). She was a truly a sight to behold in this dress and I couldn't wait to see her in it on her wedding day.

When we finally left the shop we had been pleased with what we accomplished. Especially as we saw Tray and his two groomsmen and best-man coming from the men's store across from us all carrying garment bags. Tray's best man was Eric Northman. He and Tray have been friends since they were both old enough to throw and catch a ball. Eric and I had...history.

Our fathers had been friends since high school. When we were kids my dad would always take me with him to Eric's house. I was somewhat of a tomboy so I fit right in. I remember I used to chase Eric around throwing mud pies. I even almost broke my arm climbing to the top of the tree in his front yard. When we were ten years old, I persuaded him to play "house." I had made my ten year old "husband" dinner from mud and grass. When I was done, I kissed him square on the mouth like my mother had done to my father every night. Eric had the most confused look on his face, so at that moment I guess he didn't know what to feel. I didn't give him a chance to really think much about anything as I immediately proceeded to throw the grass and mud concoction at him.

The summer before we graduated high school, I had finally "bloomed" and grown into all of my curves not to mention I also filled out a D cup. Naturally, Eric took notice. I never thought we would ever in a million years be more than friends. So I think we both were confused, excited, and surprised when we realized we had deeper feelings for each other. Eric decided he'd take the first step, and he kissed me. From that moment on things had changed between us.

I had known most of Eric's secrets and he mine. I had seen how he treated other girls he'd dated, and things that were once jokes between friends seemed different when I was his girlfriend. Some of the playful things he used to say to me when I was his friend, didn't seem so harmless all of a sudden and I was making myself crazy trying to figure out what was going on.

We found out that we were better friends than a couple so we tried to go back to being just friends. It was awkward for a while but we worked through it. It wasn't the close friendship we had before but we were still there for each other. He had also become the lead in most of my teenage fantasies.

I was glad when Tray told me Eric was his best man. He moved to New Orleans after graduation and though we sometimes still talked on the phone and sent emails, we rarely saw each other. He has been here for the past month staying in his old house that his parents would rent out sometimes while they traveled. He wanted to be here for Tray as much as possible before the wedding I guess. It felt like high school again having him around and I loved it.

He and I had been spending loads of time together. We had gone on several dinner and lunch dates while he's been here to catch up. Eric had changed so much since then. He was more confident (which is hard to believe. He had never been anything less than, but it seems confidence increases with age), and even more handsome then when we were teens. To call the man handsome would be a borderline insult.

The day had finally come and Amelia hadn't really shown any nervous feelings or apprehension about her getting married throughout the whole planning process, until now."

"What am I doing?" She kept shouting in the study of the church.

"What?" I responded lamely and thoroughly confused.

"What am I doing? Why would you let me go through with this?"

I guess it was time for that bridal pep talk. "Amelia, do you love Tray?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to make him happy for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to show off that amazing dress to everyone in this church who gathered here to see you marry the love of your life?"

"Hell yes!" she shouted. Sometimes all it took was a little fashion talk to get Amelia going.

We rushed out to the upper level of the church where all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were waiting on us. Pam, Tara, and the two groomsman walked down the aisle to together. As the maid of honor, I had to walk down with the best man.

When I saw Eric standing there in his tux, I suddenly forgot how to breathe. The first thing I noticed when he stepped in front of me were his eyes. Eric has the most piercing brilliant blue I have ever seen. His blue eyes gave the impression that they were seeing right through me as they raked over my face and up and down my body. He seemed to be in some sort of deep thought but then finally spoke. I heard his voice but found it hard to focus on what he said as his full pink lips moved making the most wonderful shapes as he spoke. His voice was deep and strong and when he spoke I felt a warm tingling below the waist. His mouth was the most gorgeous work of art I've ever seen.

"Sookie?"

"I…what?" My brain filter had clearly shut down.

"I said are you ready?" he said, a smirk playing at his lips.  
"Uh, yeah...yeah," I replied, still trying to gather myself.  
He extended his arm toward me and I linked my arm through it.

That ten second walk down the aisle was the longest ten seconds of my life. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. When we made it to the alter Eric leaned into me and whispered, "This is where we part Sookie." This man had my head so wrapped up with thoughts of him I almost just stood there like I was the bride.

As I took my place and waited for Amelia to come down the aisle, I kept my eyes focused on the doorway where she was to appear. The music started and she walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father, tears streaming down both of their faces, but she was never more beautiful. When she made it to the alter, she kissed her father and he placed her hand in Tray's awaiting hand. Amelia then handed me her bouquet.

When the priest began to speak, my eyes drifted in Eric's direction. I was surprised to see his eyes staring holes right back at me. He was standing there, with his hands linked in front of him with the most sexy smirk on his lips. I could have licked his whole mouth at that moment. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. When I heard loud applause and hooting I had come out of my trance to find that sadly I had tuned out the entire service.

Eric ushered me back up the aisle again and outside of the church. The bridal party had to stay behind to take pictures. I'm sure every picture Eric and I were in, my eyes were glued to his face.

At the reception all of the bridal party was seated and Lafayette announced Tray and Amelia for their first dance. Eric took the opportunity to seat himself next to me. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Eric stated.

"Thank you. You are looking very well yourself."

"I know," he replied with a grin.

"Still in love with your self I see," I replied sarcastically.

"I wish I could deny it, but you know I hate to lie."

As other couples began to take to the dance floor, Eric simply extended his hand to me to dance. I accepted of course. Any reason to have my body pressed against his is a good one.

He placed his left hand in mine and the other on my waist and pulled me closer to him. He was so warm and his body was so inviting. I couldn't help but gaze up into his face with what I hoped was a sexy look on my face and he returned my stare with an intensity that made my stomach do a back flip. Instead of staring like a loon, I decided to make small talk.

"So when do you go back home?"

"In two days."

Damn it!! This time had passed by too quickly for me, and I was not ready to say goodbye to him again so soon.

"I'm going to miss you," I said disappointingly. He leaned his head down and his lips brushed the shell of my ear, causing a shiver to run throughout my entire body.

"How much are you going to miss me?" There is that cocky attitude again. For me, action speaks more than words, so I reached my hands to his face and kissed his lips gently. When I pulled back, he stared for a few seconds then asked, "That's it?" I burst into laughter and went back to my seat.

For the next few hours everyone danced, drank and congratulated Amelia and Tray. It was still early but I was feeling a bit worn out. I found a quiet corner near the huge wedding cake and just watched everyone, when I felt warm strong hands caress by bare back. The feel of those hands set me on fire. Eric turned me around, and returned my kiss from earlier with much more passion than any man had ever shown me. Eric was definitely the master when it came to kissing.

"You showed me how much you're going to miss me, now I want to show you how much I'm going to miss you." I was too stunned to say anything, but I believe the look on my face said it all. I was putty in Eric's ready and capable hands.

He took my hand and we walked toward the lobby of the hotel. Luckily for me when I booked Amelia and Tray's room, I took the liberty of booking one for myself as well. I could use a mini vacation.

I whispered to Eric to follow me and he gestured with his hand for me to lead the way. I had to stop at the front desk to leave a note for Amelia along with her key with the receptionist. The entire time I was speaking with the receptionist, Eric was standing behind me softly caressing my neck with his fingers. We couldn't get to the room fast enough.

In a minute we were pressed against the door with his body moving rhythmically against mine. Eric slipped the key from my hand and fumbled with the lock. When we stepped in the room, Eric ushered us to the big bed right in the middle of the room. The room was beautifully decorated but I had my mind set on admiring other things.

He sat on the edge of the big bed. "Come here Sookie." His voice was husky with want. I slowly made my way over to him and he grabbed my hand and placed soft kisses in my palm. He slid his hands down to my hips and gently pulled me down to sit in his lap and began to kiss my neck. My head rolled back with the feel of his lips against my skin. His right hand gently wrapped around my throat then began a trail down to my breast. "Eric," I began, but he covered my mouth with his. His tongue grazed my upper lip and I slowly parted my lips. His mouth tasted sweet like champagne. We found a rhythm and continued to make out like two teenagers.

After a few minutes, he placed me on my feet and rose to his full height in front of me. "Would you like to undress me Sookie?" Who would say no to this man? I reached my hands to his shoulders and shed his jacket. My hands were shaky as they reached down to loosen his shirt from his pants to undo his buttons. He grabbed both my hands, kissed them, smiled at me and placed them back on his chest. Thank goodness he had already lost his tie earlier in the night or I would have choked him trying to get it off. When all of the buttons were gone I reached up to his shoulders to free him of the offending fabric to reveal the most beautifully sculpted chest and torso I had ever seen. I had to take a deep steadying breath. I let my hands travel to the button on his slacks when he stopped me. "All in good time."

He dipped his head to kiss my collarbone and his left hand wrapped around my back to the top of my zipper, slowly dragged it down and my dress fell in a pool at my feet. His eyes raked over my bare breast and down to my lacy underwear. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but the words never came. I took the opportunity to grab both sides of his face and bring it down to mine where I placed a chaste kiss upon his luscious mouth. Gradually the kiss deepened. When we both needed air, so I began to kiss and lick his neck and ear.

His hands and mouth began to do wonderful things to my breasts and my breath came faster. A groan escaped his lips and that sound brought a smile to my lips and amused me to no end. Never would I have though I would be in this position with Eric outside of my vivid dreams.

He lifted me by my upper arms, and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He turned us around and lay me down on the bed before gently laying on top of me. His lips crashed down on mine and I was set on fire again. Gentle vibrations ran throughout my entire body. My hands ran up and down the muscles in his back and arms. His hands traveled down my sides and his fingers hooked into my underwear. I placed both of my hands over his stopping him.

He pulled back to look at me with a look that passed between curiosity and lust.

"I've never done this," I said softly. From the time we left the banquet hall I knew we may end up having sex, I just wasn't sure if I should tell Eric I had never been intimate with a man before.

"What do you mean?" he asked placing a kiss just below my ear.

I was starting to feel very self conscience with Eric lying on top of me while both of us were half naked. I suddenly blurted out, "Eric I'm a virgin!"

"Your kidding?"

"As funny as that may be to you, no I'm not."

I tried to push him off of me but he would have none of that. "Sookie I…," he began,confusion coloring his beautiful face.

"Sookie, I'm sorry if I offended you. That just caught me off guard. You're a beautiful woman and…"

"Because I'm pretty I should be having crazy sex all the time? That's not the way I was raised mister!" My embarrassment has always caused me to lash out first and think second. I know this situation would have caught anyone off guard, but this was Eric freaking Northman. I was mortified!

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before I started to push on him again. I didn't want to embarrass myself any further. Again he wouldn't let me up.

"Sook, do you… do you want to do this with me?" I began to answer but he cut me off.

"I want you. If you want me to stop though, I'll be glad to leave if you want or we can just talk or maybe we can go back to the reception. I don't care Sookie I just want to be… near you. Hey maybe - "

"ERIC!" He was always so composed and cool, but here Eric Northman was rambling. I have to say, I found it cute. Annoying, but damn cute.

"I do want to have you here with me. You know I have always had a soft spot for you," I said with a shy smile. "I want to do this with you and –" His mouth came down hard on mine and suddenly both our minds were elsewhere again.

"Eric," I moaned when he detached from my lips. "Shh, I'm trying to find that soft spot," he said as he trailed kisses down my stomach. Again his fingers hooked into my underwear and he slid them down my legs and flung them across the room. I gasped and gave a little jump when his fingers traveled to my core. I looked down at him to find him starring at me with a wicked smile on lips. He dipped his head to my sex and almost instantly my head flew back down on the pillows. The things this man could do with his tongue should be illegal! Eric had me in near convulsions when he suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes to see what happened and saw Eric kneeling on the foot of the bed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He seemed to be nervous. "I am honored that I would be your first, but I don't want things to be as weird or worse as they were when we broke up." When the hell did Eric begin to talk so much?

"Eric we were teenagers before. Everything is weird when you're that age, but this feeling that I have right now is the one thing I'm sure of. I want you." I guess that was all he needed to hear because his hands shot to his zipper and suddenly his pants were gone.

I must have looked like a fish as I sat there with my mouth wide open. He could put an eye out with that thing! He crawled up my body and began to kiss my mouth gently. I felt his stiffness against my thigh and I stilled. "Sookie, I won't hurt you. If you feel uncomfortable say so and we'll stop." His reassurances helped and I let my hands trail down his back as he positioned himself above me.

I felt a slight pinch as his stiffness entered my core slowly. Every few seconds he would go a little deeper. When he was finally all in, he pushed his arms under mine to grab my shoulders and began to kiss and nuzzle my neck while I adjusted around him. After a few minutes, he began to rock his hips slightly back and forth. As he continued to slide in and out of me, the uncomfortable pressure I felt before turned to something much more enjoyable. "Sookie, you're so warm…so good," he whispered. I began to catch on to the rhythm in which he moved. The groans that where escaping his throat seemed to be directly connected to my core. "Oh, Eric please," I moaned. My breath came faster and heavier. I tangled my hands in his long locks and kissed him roughly biting his bottom lip. He thrust into me harder and snaked a hand down to my nub where his thumb rubbed glorious circles. My abdomen began to tighten and I knew something good was on the horizon.

My hands gripping the flesh of his back, felt Eric give a little shudder then his movements became jerky. He let out a deep throaty groan. At that same moment I saw nothing but white and a brilliant warmth ran through my entire body as I reached my height. The feelings I had were indescribable. I had nothing to compare it to, and I was sure I never would.

Eric's movements slowed to a stop and he collapsed on top of me. We were panting like we had just run a marathon. His breath was hot on my neck and my hands still held on to his back. We lay there for what seemed like an eternity trembling with little aftershocks. When our breathing slowed, Eric rose to his forearms and we stared at each other. He gently brushed my hair away from my face and placed a gentle affectionate caress on my lips. He had pulled out of me but I would never forget the feel of him.

"That's it?" I said, repeating his words from earlier. He burst into laughter and kissed me again. He moved to lie beside me and began to stroke my face with the back of his hand. As we lay there, I couldn't help but let a cloud of depression bring me down. Eric and I had finally come together (no pun intended), and he would be leaving in two days.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered somberly. He moved and rested his head on my breast. I began to run my fingers through his hair and let out a contented sigh.

"I have to." He began running his hand up and down my torso.

"I know," I said with a pout. "I hope you'll at least visit more often now." I wanted to flat out tell him that I wanted him back in my life, but I didn't want to come off as one of those girls who gets clingy after and amazing night with a guy.

"Mmm…" he moaned as he kissed my collarbone, "you'll see me soon enough."

"H-how soon is soon?"

"No less than a week." He covered my mouth with his. How I managed to breathe let alone think while his lips were touching me was a mystery. I pulled back from him my eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I'm not complaining at all, but why so soon?"

"Because that's the only time I will have before Tray and Amelia leave, and I didn't want to move the rest of my things by myself."

He had me thoroughly confused. "What… I don't…What?"

"I'm moving back indefinitely Sookie. I missed my family and friends, mainly you more than I thought. I wasn't just talking about sex when I said I wanted to be near you. I can't live hundreds of miles from you, knowing how I feel about you."

I sat up so I could look at him clearly. I could not believe Eric was declaring that he had feeling for me and moved back to town in-part for me. I stared at him open mouthed for a few more minutes. I was happier than I had ever been but I couldn't seem to call on the words I needed to express that happiness. I was absolutely speechless.

"This really is a night of firsts. I've never seen you completely speechless Ms. Stackhouse." He said with a sly smile. "I'll just have to take your silence as -"

I lunged for him and wrapped my arms around his neck and tightly as I could. My mouth moved roughly over his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, trailed them down my hips and thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. My heart began to race as he rolled us over until he lay on top of me. He detached his mouth from mine and looked down at me with a smile on his lips.

"I hope that is your reaction every time I make you happy."

"Do you plan on making me happy very often?"

"I will if you let me," he said softly.

"Hmm, I wonder if you could think of something to make me happy right now," I said as my hands roamed the planes of his muscular back.

His hand traced the outline of my breast and down to my hips then dipped into my most intimate place. I let out a soft moan.

"I'm sure I could think of something," he replied. And he did.


End file.
